Data input devices such as TV remote controls typically include depressible buttons that users can manipulate to input commands, such as channel up/down, etc. Touch pad-like input devices have been provided in which the buttons do not physically move, but are simply touched by hand to input commands. While these devices provide advantages over mechanical buttons, users may prefer the tactile feedback that mechanical buttons provide. Furthermore, current touch-pad like input devices typically model conventional remote controls with mechanical buttons by providing the same multiplicity of touch keys as are provided on conventional remote controls, which defeats one potential advantage of touch-pad like devices, namely, the ability through software to reduce the number of components that must be incorporated into the device.